


Multiple doki doki one shots.

by DarkQueen24



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQueen24/pseuds/DarkQueen24
Summary: As I have lots of ideas in my head I thought I would do it this way. I'll be putting all the girls together at some point and also a few friendship ones so a bit of everything and if any of you have an idea let me know and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy.





	1. Home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Natsuki wants to hide what her father did to her but her club members won't have any of it.

Natsuki was slower today, her dad had been harder on her then ever. Normally she was good at hiding her pain but her ribs screamed at every breath, no one noticed and she was grateful for that. The bell rang and it was club time this was the hard part, she could easily fool the rest of school but her club members...They could see right through her. She had to be really careful around them maybe skipping club would be best,no. The last time she did that her phone nearly broke from the amount of calls and texts.

She knew Monika was going to be late as she told them all by text her running went on longer then she thought, Sayori was always late so that left Yuri. If she could just get in before she arrived she could sit down and not move then they shouldn't notice anything. 

Holding herself she pushed to move quicker breathing a sigh of relief as she saw the room empty.

"Natsuki? You are very keen today." 

Damn you Yuri, her sudden voice making her jump, ribs screaming "Well you know I like to get sat down and read as much as I can" Yuri was about to say something "Don't shit on what I read" Sometimes Yuri could be quite blunt with her views but she was gotten better over time as they have both took time to get to know each other and they'er reading styles.

"I wasn't going to...You're hurting." It wasn't a question Yuri knew right away. Nothing else was said until both girls enter the room "let me see please" there was worry in her eyes and pity. It was everything Natsuki hated it made her feel weak and that made her walls raise even higher. 

"I don't ask to see your arms so just leave it " It was low to go there but she felt trapped. Yuri just nods.

"Why do you always shut us out..." she holds her books tighter to her chest when the door burst open.

"Hey guys look who I found " Sayori sang but stop as she could feel something was happening. Monika was right behind her. 

"Yuri? " Monika comes close gently taking her arm assuming her cutting habit had come back.

"Not me this time " she nodded to the short girl who looked like she was trying to hide away.

"What has he done to you?" Monika came close "let me see" the way it was said left no room for arguments. There was a sigh before the pink haired girl lifted her shirt up, the deep purple and black buries stuck out like a nasty scar you'd want to keep hidden. Natsuki felt tears prick her eyes, all the hurt, anger and shame was boiling up but something stop all that in it's tracks as she felt soft fingers tracing her ribs gently. "you are not going back there. Do you hear me ?" 

"I have no where else to go." 

"You can come stay with me. You could help me get out of bed and make your cupcakes all day if you want" Sayori beams.

"I think the idea is to help Natsuki not you Sayori " Yuri gently smiles and shakes her head. The mood lifted abit. 

"She staying with me. I'll take you back to your fathers so we can get your things if he's there he won't get near you and don't worry about him trying to get you back cause he won't want what he did to you getting out" 

"My mother is lawyer so if he tries anything he'll be in for a big fight that he won't win" Yuri said with a fire in her eyes that only showed when she's angry.

"And I can always give you the biggest cuddles to help heal you quicker and warm your heart " and that is exactly what she got.

"Thanks guys" For the first time she felt things are changing for the better " I love you all " that shocked the group as they all gave each other a look "what? Don't let it go to your heads or anything " the small smile that was on her lips was all the others needed to know that they'er Nat meant it in her own way.

The four girls drover over to the house lucky "daddy" wasn't home and they made it in and out without any fuss. Natsuki took one last look at her old house, old life and she thought she would feel something but nothing came to her all she wanted was to go home with Monika and cuddle up on the chair. When they got back Monika took her arm even if she said she was fine to walk herself and placed her on the chair making sure she wasn't in any pain. Yuri and sayori went to make something for them to eat and both said they would stay for the night as they would be here alone and didn't want to leave them. 

"Hey You're safe now and I know it might seem a bit much..." 

"shut up you dummy" she softly kissed her cheek " this is the safest I've ever felt and with them two staying here even if he dose turn up he'll either be tickled to death or given a full and lengthy lecture about what he's done and how the law works" they both laughed but they know how much Yuri and Sayori care and would do anything for them. 

"Don't think about him now just rest" she wraps an arm around her as they wait for the other two to join them.


	2. This time I want you to stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Monika have been having a secret relationship in that they fine themselves in bed but Monkia never lets Yuri stay and that was making Yuri feel used and worthless. Will Yuri make Monika come out with how she truly feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile but I'm going to be posting more often now...Hopefully :D

Sometimes Yuri thinks that maybe things were changing when Monika gently kisses her scars. All of them healed and she didn't cut in ages, Monika helped with that. She would take her arms laying sweet kisses on each of them and all the time telling Yuri how beautiful she was, this almost felt like they belonged together more then just keeping each others bed warm but it never lasted. After she would say her mother would be home soon and she should leave even though she knew her mother was away working. When they were at school Monika would treat her like anyone else sometimes even ignoring her to keep her away, sometimes she was rough with her like she was taking everything out on her.   
  
"please stop..." Yuri couldn't do this anymore. Monika kept going as her kisses reached her neck hand moving under her shirt "I can't do this..." Yuri gently pushes the smaller of the two away a flash of hurt springs to Monika before it quickly leaves.  
  
" What's wrong? It's not like we haven't done this before " she's hiding any emotion from her voice. It always hurt the taller girl that she would never show how she truly felt but it didn't stop the love she felt for emerald eyed beauty.  
  
"I know..." Yuris eyes are down and played with the ends of her hair  "I lo..."  
  
"No...Don't do this...You know what this is and that has nothing to do with it" Monika shuts down her confession and pulls away "If you can't handle this anymore Maybe you should leave"   
  
 "Please Monika I know you feel something more, the way you make love to me " Her eyes looking up but all she was meet with was a blank face.  
  
"We fuck Yuri. That's all you are to me "   
  
Yuri was sure that her heart could be heard breaking. The way she said that with such coldness like everything they sheard meant nothing, What was she thinking that someone as Beautiful and smart would ever love her...Like anyone would. It confirmed what she thought all along she was there to be used and this stupid mind turned that into love, how pitiful.   
  
"Then this is no longer suitable for either of us" standing up and sorting herself out "Oh and don't worry no one will ever know of this...I won't bother you again " Yuri went to open the door but found she couldn't for Monika's hand was there.  
  
"where you going?" her voice clam as always.   
  
"Home..."   
  
"To do what ?"   
  
"Like you care" It wasn't meant to be as sharp as that but why dose she care? She told her what she was to her "just let me go" Tears stung her eyes.  
  
"You're going to cut yourself." it wasn't question "I won't let you go so you can undo everything because..."   
  
"You have no right " A loud slap could be heard " What I do with my body now is nothing to do with you "   
  
"It will always be something to do with me " thanks to Monikas liking to sports it's gave her an advantage in pinning the purple haired girl to the door "I won't let you go" Her voice cracks the mask was falling as she shows her emotions "please...Stay with me "   
  
That was all it took as they fell into bed but this was different each touch was sweetie and gently and full of love, there was no holding back as all of their emotion came out without any need for words. After they had done both girls breathed heavy Yuri went to sit up to get ready to leave but a strong and gently arm held her close "stay" The smile could not be held back as she cuddle into wramth of the others body.  
  
"I'm sorry " it was so softly spoken that Yuri almost missed it "I will never bring them tears to your eyes again or make you feel like that cause...I love you ...Im"  
  
She was cut off by soft kiss "that's all I needed to hear my love...I love you too so much "   
  
Nothing was said for awhile as they just enjoyed being close without nothing being held back Monikas fingers gently running over the scars on her arms "No more cutting please..."   
  
"No more hiding " they both laugh gently.  
  
"Deal beautiful " and it was sealed with a kiss and for the first time both girls slept in each others arms.  
   
  
  



	3. The phone call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori hit dark low and then her phone rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning this one deals with suicidal thoughts so if you don't want to read that please skip over this one. For those of you that do read I wanted to get across what other peoples voices can do. this was what happened. I hope I do this some justice for you all.

_**"Pathetic. That's what you**   **are**."  
  
_ Sayori had her hands over her ears as she rocked back and forth trying to get rid of the toxic voice that had been eating away at her.  
  
 _ **"Silly little girl Why do you try and block me out ?  You know I'm stronger then you "  
  
**_ "No go away, leave me alone " She tried to shut the voice out more but it's hard to do that when it comes from your mind, inside your head constantly telling you how weak and unwanted you are.   
  
 _ **"But I'm ALL you have "**_ the mocking could be heard that made the sinking feeling even worse.  
  
"You're not real" she repeats to herself. Her eyes tight shut afraid if she opens them that she'll be meet with something evil even if she knew it was in her head. "You're not real"  
  
 _ **"oh but I am real , the only real thing in your life is me. Your father left before you were born, your mother is never around and as for them friends they are as about as real as the fake smiles they have "  
  
**_ She could swear she heard a sadistic laugh. It couldn't be true right?   
  
 _ **"You know they laugh about you behind your back and often talk about how much better it would be with you gone "  
  
**_ It was relentless, cold and was chipping away quickly at the walls she had built up.  
  
  _ **"It's right in that draw..."**_ it was like this voice knew at what points say things  _ **"it's not like you'll be missed or amount to anything and hey you could do you favourite thing and sleep forever. It's the kindest thing to do, for everyone"**_ **  
  
**Sayori went to draw and took out the noose and looked to hook on the roof. _ **"Just on little jump and it will be over."**_  
  
"OKAY" She shouts out "You win" it was much quieter now.  
  
She set up the noose a blank fog settling into her mind as she did so. You would think she would feel something fear, scared or even guilt but nothing came to her. The voice that had pushed her to this point had now gone silent even that had left her now.   
  
The ringing of her phone broke the fog in her head as she looked at Monikas name flashing at her but she just looked at it as if it was the first time seeing it before. The room fell quiet once more before the tone filled the room again, this time Sayori ends the call. She doesn't care anyway. A message right in time with her thoughts.  
  
 _ **"Please don't do this...I need**_ **you"** _ **  
  
**_What did she mean? did she know?  
  
 __ **"Answer me please"**  
  
The phone rang again and this time Sayori picked up and put on her fake happy voice "HEYY"  
  
"Cut it out Sayori you can't fool me " it dosn't sound like she mad or fed up with her but like she was concerned.   
"I guess it doesn't matter now anyway " the usually cheer in her voice was no longer there now replaced with much more sadden tone.  
  
" You'll always matter...To the club...Yuri, Natsuki and of course me." That sounded like she meant that. Do I really make her act so well?   
  
"No I don't I been told and you don't have lie any more "   
  
"And who told you that?" her voice unreadable.  
  
" the voice " Sayori knew that sounded strange.   
  
"So just cause that voice told you that means I'm the lair? Why can't they be lying ?" It was like Monika understood and didn't mock her for what she said but instead was trying to help.  
  
"I'm a lost cause please You're all better off without me"   
  
"okay...But first can check your computer " again her voice didn't show any emotion.  
  
Sayori sighed as she booted up her computer as two messages came up from her other club members. 

Yuri:" Hello Sayori. I hope that you don't see me as being nosy but Monika said she tried to contact you but was unable to. I'm sure that it's just a fault with your phone and that you're busy but please let us know thank you. Yuri."  
  
Natsuki: Hey your butt better not just be sleeping or I swear I'm waking you up a 6am. Let us know ya?  
  
Sayori couldn't help but laugh at how different they were but still showing the cared. "It's nice to hear that laugh again" the voice made her jump forgetting she was still on the phone.  
  
"How did you know what I needed? " she could feel her hope coming back seeing it right there she knew it was real no matter what that voice to her.  
  
"I'll always be here for you. see me as another voice to keep that bad one away " the soft laugh made her smile " oh and as your are replying to the others tell them we are going out for the day " she heard the sound of a car horn outside. She looked out side to see Monika smiling up at her waving her down, she quickly grabbed a few things and sending a message to the other two before heading out. She knew the voice would be back but this time she had a stronger one on her side.   
  
  
  



End file.
